LadyDevimon
LadyDevimon is a minor antagonist in Digimon Adventure 01, Adventure 02, and Digimon Fusion. She started out as one of the servants of Piedmon. Appearance LadyDevimon is an Ultimate Level Digimon that has the appearance of a dark witch with a big hand with long crimson claws and long black wings that act as a cape. In Digimon Fusion, LadyDevimon's appearance was slightly altered. One of them was wearing red instead of black. History ''Digimon Adventure 01'' LadyDevimon made her first appearence when she served as a soldier of Piedmon. LadyDevimon confronted the Digidestined to punish them. Birdramon, Kabuterimon, Angemon, and Angewomon managed to put up a fight with LadyDevimon, but easily wiped them out with her Darkness Wave attack. During the battle, Angewomon and LadyDevimon got into a catfight, and LadyDevimon tossed Angewomon into the ground. Just as LadyDevimon was about to finish her off, MegaKabuterimon blocked her path, allowing Angewomon to finish her off. ''Digimon Adventure 02'' LadyDevimon returned as one of Daemon's servants. She once again fought Angewomon and easily defeated her. Aquillamon and Gatomon DNA digivolved into Silphymon and fought LadyDevimon. LadyDevimon proved to be more powerful than Silphymon. When Silphymon was knocked out, LadyDevimon took a nearby teenage boy hostage and attempted to use him as a human shield. Yolei took his skateboard and whacked LadyDevimon in her right arm with it freeing the boy from her grasp. Yolei then told LadyDevimon off for fighting dirty, but LadyDevimon was unphased and Attempted to kill Yolei. To prevent that Silphymon had no choice but to kill LadyDevimon with a Static Force Attack. Yolei was initally horrifed and belived she made a major mistake, but Kari reassured her that she did the right thing and saved the boy's life, which made her feel better. ''Digimon Fusion'' Like her predecessor in the first two Digimon series; a LadyDevimon serves one of the main villains. In Digimon Fusion, an army of LadyDevimon serves one of the Dark Generals; the vampire NeoMyotismon. Unlike the LadyDevimon from previous seasons, they also have the power to regenerate whenever they are taken down. The Fusion Fighters first encountered three of them rising from a cemetery like zombies and attacked them. Shoutmon and Sparrowmon fought them back, and MetalGreymon kept blasting them, defeating them for good. They along with the army of Devimon were absorbed by NeoMyotismon so he can become NeoMyotismon Darkness Mode. Attacks *'Evil Wing' (Darkness Wave): Releases countless bat-shaped creatures of darkness similar to Myotismon's Grizzly WIng attack. *'Darkness Wave' (Poison (Fra: "Poison"): Uses dark energy to reverse the phase of the opponent's own powers, obliterating them from within. This technique is more complete the more powerful the opponent is. *'Black Wing' (Darkness Spear): Transforms her left hand into a long sharp spike and impales the enemy. Profile A female Fallen Angel type Digimon with a high Dark Area hierarchy. Both her dark side powers and her purity are matchless, and she feeds on the living with just her lewd charms. Her special attack is "Darkness Wave", which fires bat-shaped flying objects infinitely that burns the opponent away. Her other special attack, "Poison", uses her dark energies to obliterate the opponent's own energy from the inside. The power of this attack works in accordance to the opponent's power: for example, it will work wonders if her enemy is strong. Gallery LadyDevimon.jpg LadyDevimon's Grin.jpg|LadyDevimon's evil grin. LadyDevimon's Death.jpg|LadyDevimon's first death. Trivia *LadyDevimon is the evil version of Angewomon. *LadyDevimon's Champion forms are Gatomon and BlackGatomon. *It is possible that LadyDevimon can Digivolve into Lilithmon. *LadyDevimon is the female counterpart of Devimon. Navigation Category:Female Category:Demon Category:Dark Forms Category:Digimon Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Rivals Category:Torturer Category:Trickster Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Humanoid Category:Magic Category:Paranormal Category:Sadists Category:Minion Category:Femme Fatale Category:Arrogant Category:Deceased Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Crossover Villains Category:Perverts